Another call for action
by Evilkat23
Summary: This is my sequel to "a call to action". Everyone's been getting death threats from who they believe is Attinoon, Arthur Nooner, but the guy's in prison, and with Vid-con coming up they shrug it off the best they can. Arthur hasn't been sending the letters, but he soon discovers he has a fan who wants to help him. Things aren't over. Not yet anyway. No pairings.


**So after watching Jack play "Simucarla" I decided to bring a sequel into light. For those who don't know please go and read "A call for action." by me and then come back to this story.**

Anger, dark brooding anger resigned in his chest as he sat there in his dark stuffy cell. Wringing his long orange hair in his pale hands he rocked back and forth on his seat. Slowly swaying back and forth as he then clutched onto his thin long hair. Muttering to himself he growled like an animal before suddenly ripping out several strands in anger. Screaming out madly, not in pain, but in rage, he stood up and started pounding on the concrete walls. " _You can't do this to me! Ye bastards!"_ He roared loudly as he slapped the walls with his hands. Ignoring the pain to his palms he started to claw at the wall. His nails were already chipped and cracked, his fingers already raw, but he didn't care. This wasn't fair! It wasn't!

"Calm down, Arthur, you git!" The British guard snarled at him as he came into Arthur's view. "Do you want to go into solitary confinement again?"

"Fook you! You rat bastard!" Arthur screamed so loudly that he felt his vocal cords stretch.

"Aw, come on, Arthur, don't be that way. It's visitor day, and you have one! For once!" The guard chided with a deep chuckle from his throat.

"Fook… them!" Arthur responded through deep breaths and gritted teeth. His orange hair was covering his face at this point, he was seeing deathly white hair strands mixed with his own lively orange.

"Aw, Arty, I heard they _really_ wanted to see you," The guard encouraged him. Arthur stood there breathing heavily before straightening himself up.

"Fine!" He spat at the guard. "Take me to them then,"

"That's the spirit!"

Arthur Nooner. He was nothing more than a broken man, once an elegant dancer brought down by an impatient youtuber. He was Icarus after that, he tried to get his revenge by kidnapping a famous youtuber known simply as "Jacksepticeye" and it worked, posing as a fan asking for help he kidnapped and trapped Jacksepticeye, but like Icarus, Arthur flew too close to the sun by trying to get the other Youtuber "Markiplier" in the mix. He had tried to kill the duo, first by beating Markiplier with a shovel, then when Jacksepticeye got free, Arthur set his home on fire. He had everything laid out like dominos, but in the end, he was bested by them. All of them, not just Markiplier. Turns Markiplier rallied five of his friends to help, and that was Arthur's downfall. The five of them cornered him in a cigarette store and beat him till he was hardly breathing. What's worse? Markiplier and Jacksepticeye lived.

The guard opened the cell door and Arthur stepped out. The two looked at one another before Arthur headed off towards the visiting area, the guard following him every step of the way.

Now, he was in prison. He no longer looked as elegant as he once did. His face shallow as he hardly ate, his hair was longer about down to his midback at this point. It was orange, but due to the stress of everything, his hair was starting to turn white at the roots.

"Hey! My ten year old watches Markiplier! Say's he so funny!" An inmate yelled at Arthur as he passed the cell.

Every day he is reminded of his failure from people like that man. Every. Day. All it did was make the fire of rage in his chest burn brighter.

"Really?! My child says Pewdiepie is better!" Another inmate yelled back with a boisterous laugh.

Arthur clutched his fists to his sides as he continued to walk with the guard down towards the visiting section. His leg was starting to stiffen up, this caused him to start to limp. His leg was an unfortunate downside from the Uber that plowed into his taxi that fateful day. All caused by Markiplier's impatient ass.

"Me sister says Jacksepticeye is better than all of them-"

"Jacksepticeye is shit!" Another voice joined in. Soon, that's all Arthur could hear were screams from the other inmates about the best youtubers. Then, passing one more cell door before heading down the steps with his limp, Arthur heard it from that inmate.

"So, which one was better at beating you up?"

"... None of 'em" Arthur snarled back at the inmate before going down the stairs towards the visiting area. The guard kept in step with Arthur as they both went down the steps. Finally, making it to the area, Arthur brought his arms out from a brief frisking from the guard before being shown where his visitor was, and boy, did he get a surprise. Sitting down, Arthur could only stare at the person sitting across from his with a hundred mile stare before grabbing the phone.

"... Are you fooking kidding me?" Arthur gritted his teeth with each word as he looked across at Sean Mcloughlin himself: AKA Jacksepticeye

"I just… wanted to talk to you…" Sean spoke in a slow uneasy manner like he was talking to a dangerous animal of some sort.

"Talk… you want to fooking talk? Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Jack!" Arthur snarled through his teeth that were still gritted.

"Look here, Motherfucker!... you… are the most pathetic human being I've ever come across!" Jack suddenly roared standing up from his chair. He had his own snarl on his face now. Arthur wanted to stand, but looked back at the guards and knew it wasn't worth it. He only watched with, honestly, a little humor. "You attacked me and my friends! You kidnapped little boys for the sole reason of trafficking them! You got what you deserved!"

"Why are you here!?" Arthur harshly snapped to Sean.

"Stop sending me letters!" Sean responded with a bite in his voice as he sat back down. "Leave me, and me family, alone!"

"I haven't sent you letters!" responded Arthur quickly. It actually wasn't a lie, never had he sent Sean any letters.

"What the fuck are these then? Hm?" Sean hastily pulled out several envelopes from his coat pocket and flashed them to Arthur through the glass. Narrowing his eyes, Arthur looked at them, yes, they were from the prison, the sender address told him that, but never has he sent Jack any letters.

"I never sent them-"

"- _Stop fooking lying!"_ Sean roared through the phone. That honestly scared Arthur a bit, he wasn't expecting it, that's for sure.

"Calm down before we force you out!" A guard scolded Sean quickly. Sean was breathing heavily at this point. Arthur watched as Sean ran his fingers through his brown hair before actually letting out a whimper.

"Just. Stop!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Fook you, man, everyone is getting these goddamn letters, Felix, Ken, Wade, Bob, Matt, Matpat, Mark-"

Arthur stood up quickly, for whatever reason hearing that name come out of Sean's mouth just made his anger boil over the edge. Slamming his hand against the glass, he watched as Sean jumped back in fear. The guards were already rushing towards him and he had to make his message quick. "I didn't send those fooking letters-" One guard had him and was trying to drag him away from the phone. "-But I'll tell you this much! I'll do much more to you and Mark when I get the fook outta here!-" Now the phone was out of his hand as two guards were dragging him away. Everyone in the visiting area was staring at him now, and he knew that they could hear him loud and clear when he finished his sentence. Pointing at a crowing Sean, Arthur spoke, " _I'll kill both of you! You hear me! I'll kill you all for what you did! And I'll post it on youtube for the world to see!"_

* * *

Was it day five? Or day seven? It's so hard to tell in solitary confinement. Looking up at his ceiling, Arthur rocked back and forth slowly. He felt at peace in the darkened room. His peace was shattered by the door opening, letting in the light, and hurting his sensitive eyes. "Nooner, time's up!" A guard spoke clearly. Arthur got up and slowly walked over towards officer. Swaying side to side. He shuffled his socked feet, the other prisoners took his sandals, and just took in all the sounds of the prison. Cussing, fighting, guards yelling and tazing the inmates, it was something he almost missed. Making his way back to his cell in a zombie-like state, the officer shoved a letter into his hand before pushing him into his lone cell. "It's from your ma," Was all the officer said before slamming the cell door and walking away.

"That… she disowned me…" Arthur muttered tiredly. He was starting to come out of his zombie state by that time. It wasn't long until he opened the letter and read it.

 _Artie, darling! Do you know that the weather is perfect here in sunny Ireland? You wouldn't, would you? Know what I'm thinking maybe one of these days I should visit you, you are me only son after all. You know your father misses you as well? Have you heard that Jacksepticeye and Markiplier are both going to vid-con coming up? A fan-tastic idea of mine is if we both go down and see you, but it'd take some convincing from your father I know. Who knows. Wants to know a secret sweetie? To help._

 _Figure it out._

"Bloody… what?" Arthur muttered in confusion as he read it over, once, twice, and then three times. This wasn't his mum, that's for sure. One: His dad died a year ago, two: that's not her handwriting, and three: the letter made no bloody sense! In his confusion, he flipped the page over thinking maybe there was something on the back. Nothing. Resting on his bed, Arthur placed his elbow on his knee and rested his fingertips against his forehead as he looked at the letter again. Laying on his back; he lifted it to the light. Then he saw it scribbled, and then hastily erased, in the corner.

 _Every capitalized word before the last part._

Arthur sat up with interest now. Narrowing his eyes, he followed what the instruction said to do.

 _Artie, do you know you have a fan-tastic who wants to help. Figure it out._

No that wasn't right. Then he saw it for what it truly was real quick.

 _Artie, do you know you have a fan who wants to help?_

"Bloody hell…" He whispered as he rubbed his chin. Looking at the secret message, again and again, he rested on his back once again before rubbing his hands together. Who was it? Why did they want to help him? How the hell did he get a fan? Grabbing the envelope once again, he looked it over. The address was from Ireland, but it wasn't his mother's own address he came to realize. He was so focused on getting the letter he failed to see that little detail. Grabbing some scrap paper, Arthur quickly got to writing his own letter, but paused, should he put it in the same code as his fan? If he didn't want to get caught then…

 _Hey, ma. Who do you think you are messaging me again after disowning me? Isn't what you told me that day clear enough that you want nothing more to do with me? This is over._

Looking at his painfully short letter, Arthur ran his fingers through his thinning hair before puffing out some air through his nose. He looked at the word 'isn't' it doesn't fit and he can't make it fit without seeming suspicious. So, he stuck with it. Hoping his fan got the message in the end. Folding the paper up, he put it in an envelope, sealed it, wrote the address, and handed it off to a guard. Then came the waiting game.

Arthur was a patient man. Sitting there in his small cell, his smile grew into a smile that only a maniac could have. Maybe, just maybe, he could make that threat to Sean a reality.

* * *

"Jack, you didn't actually go and talk to that psycho did you?" Wade asked Sean a little nervously. Felix, Wade, Bob, and Ken were talking to one another on Skype. Mark was shown as busy so he was excluded this time around. "I mean I know we've all been getting letters, but still…"

Sean was sitting in his rolly chair chilling in some PJ's with a bowl of Ice cream in his lap, he just really wanted to be comfortable right now. "Well yeah, these letters were getting ridiculous, I mean in the recent one he wrote how he was going to kill my brother in front of me. I just wanted them to stop," Sean shrugged as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "I just don't know what he's trying to prove-" Sean responded with his mouthful.

"Swallow, then talk, Jack," Ken cut him off as he swirled around idly in his chair. Sean could see Ken's elbow was propped up on the armrest of his chair as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together.

Swallowing the ice cream down Sean continued his sentence. "-The manic has over forty years in the joint, why send a buncha death threats almost a year later? They aren't going to help him in any way," Scooping up another spoonful of ice cream he shoveled some more into his mouth.

"Still, Sean, we really don't need you being kidnapped by him again. Just keep your distance, ignore the letters, and over time it'll pass, I mean, he's only sent me like… two" Felix spoke up. Sean looked at his webcam now. Felix was relaxing his chair as well. He wasn't in his PJ's, but blue jeans and a plain shirt. He looked beyond tired as he rubbed his eyes in a sleepy fashion.

"You make it sound like I'm being bullied, not threatened," Sean gave a bit of a chuckle as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Jack, is that like an endless bowl of ice cream or something?" Bob playfully tried to change the subject as he watched Jack eat. Bob wasn't much different from the rest of them as he too was in his sleeping clothes clearly ready to get some much-needed rest.

"I'm finishing up the last bit now- Aw! Man!" Sean half whined as some ice cream dropped from the spoon onto his shirt. "Dammit, I was hoping that wouldn't happen for once!"

"Alright, well, I have to go to bed!" Felix yawned loudly. Sean was in the middle of wiping the ice cream off of his shirt when he announced it. Felix was followed with a chorus of "Yeah," From everyone else. Sean gave a bit of a sigh before nodding he should probably try and get some sleep as well.

"Alright well, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow then, hey, Wade, we still on from some prop hunt?"

"You know it, Jackaboy!"

After saying his goodnights to everyone they all signed off and went offline on skype. Sean got ready to do the same when suddenly the skype call sound rang through his speakers. It was Mark, late to the party as normal. Giving a chuckle, Sean clicked to answer the call. "You missed everyone, Mark!" Mark had his cheek resting against the open palm of his hand. This made him look rather tired in all reality.

"Ah, dammit. Oh, well," Mark gave a chuckle in response. "How are you holding up? Any new letters?"

"Just one, you?" Sean responded coolly as he set his empty ice cream bowl to the side.

"Nope, none so far," Mark sighed out. Whether that was a sigh of relief or just him being plain tired of all Sean would never know. "So, how about a subject change? Are you ready for vid-con?" Mark smiled at him broadly.

"Hell yes! Five more days before I fly out there! I cannot wait!" Sean cheerfully exclaimed with a bit of a happy clap.

"I know that feeling, I'm gonna carpool with Mattpat and Matt this year, we're going to the hotel a day early, you know just before the fans," Mark ran his fingers through his hair as he explained. "Sharing a room with Mattpat this year, you?"

"Felix and Marzia, Hell, he even booked the same flight as me, can you believe it?"

"Well, it sounds like he doesn't want you out of his sights, can't say I blame him really," Mark leaned back in his chair in a more relaxed posed. There seemed to be a brief moment of pain that flashed across his face as he shifted in his chair.

"Stil in pain?" Sean asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah, just sometimes when I'm sitting is all, at least the bruises are finally gone. Who knew shovels could leave such bruises?" Mark tried to joke, but Sean wasn't laughing, in fact, he frowned as his mind instantly flashed back to it: To Arthur Nooner relentlessly beating Mark with a shovel while Sean was tied to a chair. Those cries of pain that Mark made were still fresh in his mind.

"Sean?"

Hearing Mark zoomed Sean back into reality. "Right, well buddy, I don't know what time it is there, but it's almost two AM here, I need to get some sleep." Sean abruptly told his friend. It was nothing against Mark, nothing at all, but he wasn't lying. It was late and he was tired.

"Oh, alright, I feel you. I need to get started on gaming for the day, so I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, of course, talk to you later," With that, the two hung up and Jack stood up from his chair. Getting out of his gaming room, he walked over towards his bed and plopped down on it with a heavy sigh.

 _I will kill both of you! You hear me?! I will kill all of you for what you did and post it on youtube for the world to see!_

Arthur's threat was still fresh in Sean's mind as he rolled over onto his side with his arm under his head. Of course, there was no way Arthur could truly do that, he was locked up for a long time and he wasn't getting out anytime soon. The letters were in the trash and Arthur was in prison.

So, why did Sean still have this feeling of dread bubbling inside of him? Was it just anxiety? Or was it something else?


End file.
